Leone vs Catwoman
Leone vs Catwoman is Maisy929‘s sixth DBX. Description Season 1 Episode 6! Akame ga Kill! vs DC! In this battle between two feminine felines, which kitty will get the cream. Intro NO RULES! ''' '''JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Leone had just completed a mission, and was leaping from tree to tree in order to get back to base as quickly as possible, but as she jumped to another tree, a whip snagged her leg and pulled her down. Leone landed hard, grunting and coughing up earth from her landing. She looked up to see a woman in a cat costume wielding a whip. ”Looks like this bounty will easier than I thought. Pity, I was hoping for a challenge. Oh well at least I’ll get a lot of reward money,” Catwoman gloated. “Don’t get too cocky, we’re not done yet!” Leone snarled, lunging at the cat-burglar. HERE WE GO!!!! Catwoman was the first to attack, lashing out at Leone with kicks and claw swipes, which Leone was able to dodge without difficulty. Leone herself tried to mount an offensive, but all her attempts were either blocked or otherwise dodged. Both traded brutal punches and kicks, but it was Leone who scored the first hit, punching Catwoman in the chest and knocking the wind out of her before following it up with kick that sent Catwoman flying into a tree so hard the branch cracked. Catwoman got up, a little shaky but otherwise okay. She lashed out with her whip, which Leone easily caught but was jerked of balance when she tugged it back. Catwoman then threw her bolas, ensnaring Leone who easily freed herself but was left open to a kick that rattled her jaw. Catwoman then rained down blows onto Leone‘s abdomen, which only stopped when Leone backflipped away, kicking Catwoman in the chin in the process. Both stumbled back, Leone wincing and holding her stomach while Catwoman spat a glob of blood and a couple of teeth from her mouth. Both took a moment to breathe, but Leone lunged first, throwing punches at her opponent. Catwoman’s guard held up, and she swept Leone’s legs from under her and started throwing punches, one of which broke Leone’s nose. The onslaught only ended when Leone retaliated with a punch of her own, sending Catwoman flying. Leone decided to take a moment to think about this, and realizing her current approach wasn‘t working, decided to give herself a little boost, activating Lionel. She flew at Catwoman, who immediately noticed her opponents’ increase in power. She rained whip strikes onto Leone, but was shocked when Leone no sold them all. Leone continued to capitalize, slicing the whip in half with her claws before throwing brutal punches and kicks. Catwoman dodged the first few, but was unable to dodge a kick that broke all of her ribs. Catwoman fell to the ground, wheezing in pain, and Leone straddled her, punching at her skull until it was turned to mush. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Leone! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Maisy929 Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Cat Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights